Surrender
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: They both took a vow to do whatever it takes to save the other one.  But when Elliot commits murder and Olivia is accused of the crime, will he tell the truth and destroy his own life to save her's or will this be one vow he cannot follow through with? EO
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

A/N 'Sup, readers? I know I know "she's got enough unfinished stories, why are you uploading another?" Well this one is different. This is co written with Mariskababy92, another epically amazing author on here and you should all go and check out all of her stories ( you know, after you read and review this one) They're amazing. We found one another on twitter, got an amazing, epic, HIGHLY ORIGINAL (and I know you're gonna read half way through this, roll your eyes and go 'oh great another one of THOSE stories,' but I swear on my life you haven't read ANY SVU story like this before) creative, ingenious idea and decided to do a duo on it. I wrote the first chap and she'll write the next then I'll write the next one and so on and so forth. So without further ado please read, review, and enjoy :)

**SVU Precinct, February 25****th****, 7:32 PM**

"Okay… Okay. Okay, Cal- Calvin listen to me," Olivia said into the phone ignoring the snickering from her partner as well as the amused looks Fin was giving her. "I was taught that letters and numbers are two separate things and I have no clue how you can make X equal 27.3 over Y or whatever it was. Did you ask Mrs. Higgins for help? And what did she say? No, Calvin, algebra was not influenced by Russian Communists and it would not be un-American for you to do your homework…"

Elliot chuckled as he leaned back in the chair with a grin playing on his face as he watched Olivia's face grow more and more desperate.

"I… look, Calvin, I gotta go. I'll be home later to try to help or at least get you a website that will tell you the answer... Alright, good bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "When the hell did you have letters and numbers in the same subject? I mean it's not like he's ever going to need to know that stuff. Do you have Ted Walkers' testimony?"

"You never know, Liv," Elliot said as he passed off the correct file she needed. "I mean he may end up being some kind of brilliant mathematician or a rocket scientist."

"He told me he wants to be a cop," said Olivia with a beaming grin as she grabbed the folder from him. Elliot could almost feel the pride that radiated off her words.

"Really?" questioned Elliot with a smirk. "And how much input did you have on that decision?"

"Not a single drop," said Olivia defiantly and both Fin and Elliot let out a loud cough hardly masking the word 'bullshit'.

Olivia looked crossly at them and folded her arms in front of her. "I swear to god he came to that conclusion on his own. We were eating dinner the other night and out of the blue he starts asking me all these questions about how hard the academy was and how long I had to go to school for and how long did I have to wait before I made detective… I asked him why he was asking me all these questions and he tells me…" She took a moment to compose herself and Elliot could see the faint glimmer of cheerful tears in her eyes. She wiped at her eyes and beamed at Elliot and Fin. "He tells me 'I want to be a cop so I can rescue people like you rescued me'."

"Awwww!" both Fin and Elliot mocked as they stuck out their lower lips and batted their eye lashes.

"You guys are such ass holes," Olivia said with a laugh. "It was a very touching moment!"

"Oh come on, Liv, we're just messing around," chuckled Elliot as he went over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"You're still an ass," said Olivia as she looked up at him with a grin.

Elliot looked down at her and for half an instant; blue eyes met brown and he couldn't turn away.

Elliot cleared his throat and released the hold he had on Olivia who took a step away from him narrowing her brow in confusion.

"El, you okay?"

Elliot shrugged as he walked back over to the desk. "I'm fine." He ignored the cocky glance Fin was giving him and instead looked down at his paperwork so intently he thought he would burn holes into it.

Olivia eyed him wearily before she shrugged at the unusual behavior and gathered up some of her paperwork. "Cragen wants' to look over the Wellman paperwork before I hand it in," she explained as she gathered up the necessary files. Apparently not only does the chief of D's daughter get special treatment for the investigation, she gets special treatment for the paperwork too."

Without another word towards either detective Olivia gathered up the remainder of her files and headed towards Cragen's office.

Elliot stared after her as she walked away from them. His eyes were glued to her curves and only Fin's snickering were enough to make him turn away from her body.

He looked over at Fin who had a large shit eating grin on his face. "What?" Elliot asked feigning innocence.

Fin shook his head as he chuckled and turned back to his paperwork. "Not a thing, Man… not a single thing."

Elliot gave him a half hearted scowl and turned back to his own paperwork.

Several minutes of comfortable silence passed between the two. Only the sound of footsteps sounding on the stairs finally made them turn away from the papers in front of them.

Fin and Elliot turned towards the door leading downstairs and they both quietly gasped when the door opened and in walked the man who had interrupted the peaceful bliss.

He had looked the same as the last time they saw him at the court house, a large smirk on his lips when a 'not guilty' had been read by the Jury Foreman for raping Ashlee Tyler. He was still wearing his uniform along with his utility belt and any passing by officer who didn't know his history with Olivia didn't give him a second look. A small scar was visible on his left cheek courtesy of her fist. His black hair was slicked back and a cold callousness lust still lingered in his green eyes

Both Fin and Elliot got up from their desks and stormed over to him and he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Take it easy," said Lowell Harris with a grin they both wanted to beat off of him. "I'm an innocent man, detectives."

"Get the hell out of here!" snarled Elliot as he took a step closer to Harris.

Harris chuckled but at the same time took a step back from Elliot. "Or what? I'm innocent. I have just as much right to be here as you two.

"You and your lawyer lied through your fucking teeth!" Fin growled.

Harris gasped in mock hurt. "Is that anything to say to a man who was unfairly seduced by a woman posing as a prisoner and then had his personal intimate details of my body described to some disturbed teenage girl just so that your detective could make a case? If anything I'M the victim here."

Elliot took a step closer to him but Fin grabbed onto his forearm in case he needed to restrain him.

"Calm down," demanded Fin softly. Elliot glowered at Harris but never the less took a step back from the captain. Harris smirked at the two men before he casually walked over to where the desks stood. "See? We can all get along here can't we? In fact I heard from one of my prisoners that Benson's been getting along with a few people now a day's…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Harris?" spat Elliot in disgust.

Harris turned around to face him but his eyes focused on what was behind the two detectives. His face contorted into a vigorous sneer.

"Hi, Kat. Or is it Olivia? You know I just get so mixed up sometimes…"

Both Fin and Elliot twisted around and saw Olivia standing in Cragen's doorway looking what one could only describe as shell shock. Her eyes were wide and full of fright, her breathing has slowed to almost nonexistent, and Elliot could see a tremor in her right hand.

They saw Cragen look up from his desk and he spotted Harris and as fast as any of the detectives had ever seen him move he got up from his chair and rushed over to Olivia.

He gripped her shoulders tightly and tried to pull her back inside the room but Olivia threw his hands off. Her eyes never left those of the man who had almost raped her and gotten away with it.

Stillness erupted in the precinct and all three sets of eyes were on Olivia who clutched the wall beside her as if it were a life preserver.

After several moments of silence Olivia took a deep breath and willed her legs to move forward with Cragen hot on her tail.

Cragen raced in front of her blocking Harris from her view. "Olivia, get back in my office."

"Captain-."

"That's an order!" he barked making Olivia take a step away from her boss.

Harris sniggered in mock disbelief. "I can see you still need to be taught a little lesson in respect…"

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the words. She walked around Cragen and forced herself to move towards Harris. "Why are you here?"

She grimaced at the sound of her own voice. She wanted to convey her anger and hatred of the man standing before her but instead it came out meek and frightened.

Harris had noticed the tone and chuckled. "Oh come on, Olivia. YOU'RE the one that seduced me then told Ashlee what to say about me. It's not my fault you're a lying bitch."

Fin stood in front of Elliot, trying to prevent his companion from lashing out at the CO. "Get out of here, Harris!" shouted Fin.

Harris shook his head and turned his gaze to Olivia who forced herself to meet his stare. "Not until I hear it from the horse's mouth.

He walked over to her and Olivia took several steps backwards. She swallowed hard as she was now looking up at him. She hated that even with her five foot seven frame he still over towered her.

The two stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before he smirked and turned away from her. Olivia took the time to let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and ran a shaking hand through her hair.

Cragen hurried over to her and placed two gentle hands on her shoulders. A silent promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"See being a CO I get to hear a lot of things about a lot of criminals," Harris said aloud as he strode back to her desk. "And what I heard about you… is that some junkie whore named Vivian left her only son with you. Kevin, Casein… Oh that's right, it's Calvin…"

Olivia's eyes widened to monumental degrees as he eyed her desk and picked up a framed photo from her desk. She was standing behind Calvin and had her arms wrapped around him while her head rested on his shoulder. Both of them were wearing beaming smiles.

"Cute kid," Harris said as he picked up the photo and ran his fingers affectionately over it.

Olivia wrenched out of Cragen's comforting grasp and stormed over to him. She snatched the photo from his hands, a livid anger in her eyes. "Get out!" she shouted as she put the photo face down on her desk.

Harris chuckled and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek but she jerked away from his touch. "My my… you're a little over protective of this bastard aren't you? You know I wonder what you would do if say he _tragically_ ended up missing one day."

He leered at her as he took a step closer to her and she took several steps away from him, nearly tripping over her own two feet. His eyes traveled up and down her luscious body before he looked in her eyes once more. "I wonder if you'd be willing to use that beautiful mouth of yours to save him. Of course if you're not up to it, I'm sure _Calvin_ could always use his own special talents to save himself. I'm sure he has a talented mouth just like you do…"

She saw red. A passionate burst of color blinded her. An intense rage she had never felt before consumed every minute part of her.

Olivia leapt forward. She threw her entire bodyweight into him making him stumble. They crashed onto her desk and she raised a fist but he gripped her wrist before she could get in a single hit.

Harris gripped her tightly by the arm and flipped her over so that he was pressing up against tightly against her and her wrists in an iron clad grip.

Elliot, Fin, and Cragen all rushed over to the two. Fin and Elliot grabbed Harris and hauled him off of Olivia. The moment she was free she came back just as forceful. Cragen wrapped his arms around her so that she had zero use of her arms and held her tight against him.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed as she struggled against Cragen's hold. "I swear to god I'll kill you! Let GO of me!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" Harris snarled as he struggled against Fin and Elliot who was using all of their strength and then some to restrain him from attacking Olivia. "I took you on once already and I'll be glad to do it again! You and Calvin both!"

Olivia let out a shriek of rage and resisted Cragen's hold even more. Hot tears of anger were flowing down her face

Harris sneered at her futile attempts to escape Cragen's hold and finally stopped struggling against Elliot's and Fin's hold. That was what he wanted to see. He had waited so long to see her break and now he finally had his chance… It was going to be perfect.

Sensing his calmness Elliot whipped him around and gripped him by the shirt collar. Elliot was shaking from fury. He hated this man. Heaven help him, he hated him…

"Get out!" snarled Elliot and Harris saw from the look in Elliot's eyes that now wouldn't be the best time to taunt him.

So instead he looked back at a still fighting Olivia and smirked at the still struggling woman. "See you around, Olivia. You and Calvin both…"

Olivia's scream of rage was mixed in with Elliot and Fin's shout of "leave!"

He winked and blew her a kiss before he began to walk out of the precinct with Olivia's screams following him all the way out. "You're dead! Do you hear me, you bastard! You're dead! You're fucking DEAD…!"

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**********A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter "We" knew you would love it. To clear up any confusion the story takes place in Season 12 but Rescue never happened. Bellatrix _wannabe_89 is the most creative writer and I have learned a lot from her which is why I chose to do a piece with her. Me and the amazingly, talented Bellatrix_wannabe_89 that you all know and love decided to collaborate and see if we could make an original story come to life and so far from the reviews, we have accomplished our tasks. Thanks again and continue to give us feedback. :) **

******Olivia's apartment, February 25, 9:00PM**

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about what Harris had said in the precinct. "You know I wonder what you would do if say he tragically ended up missing one day."

Olivia hollered Calvin's name for the third time just to make sure he was in reach and she could audibly hear him without hesitation. She was really letting Harris get to her and that made her hate him even more.

She got up and walked into the kitchen to get her a glass of water to try and calm her nerves, but nothing was working. She went back and sat down on the couch, hands over her mouth, and in deep thought.

"If he ever tried to hurt Calvin, I would kill him dead," She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Calvin's voice. He was in his PJs walking towards Olivia with a sour look on his face.

"Olivia, I can't do this, Math is the worst subject ever," Calvin told her as he closed the book and sat it on the coffee table in front of them.

Olivia gathered him in her arms and told him to just sit back, relax, and take a break. Olivia loved the way Calvin fit right into her grasp like he was supposed to be there. She leaned her head down on his chin, took in his scent, and pulled him closer.

Calvin started fidgeting so Olivia loosened up on her grip. Calvin loved Olivia and was glad that he now had a chance at a real family. After his mother had given him up, Calvin found the love and attention from Olivia that he so desperately desired. He knew he was secure and safe with Olivia and was better off without his mom.

"Hey, are you alright, you're acting a little weird," Calvin asked as he looked up into Olivia's eyes.

She knew he tell she had been acting differently but he didn't need to know why. She never wanted to bring up Harris ever again and Calvin would never understand.

"Sorry, just checking on you, had a rough case with a teen girl and I just want to always know where you are and know you're safe," Olivia told him trying to sound convincing.

Calvin took the bait and dropped the subject. He knew Olivia's job could be hard at times, very hard, so he never harped on it much.

"Well I guess I'll go back and finish this Math then go to bed," Calvin informed her.

"Ok, I'm glad that website I found is working for you, if you need me I'll be right here," Olivia told him kissing him on the forehead and letting him go.

"Really, Olivia?" Calvin complained wiping off her kiss and heading into his room with his Math book.

Olivia grinned as she watched the boy she thought of as her son go back into his room. She had loved Calvin since the day he walked in and handed her the note that Vivian had left with him for Olivia.

Olivia's cell rung and she jumped up to get it out of her jacket pocket.

"Benson," She said into the phone.

Elliot's voice filled with anxiety, "Hey Liv, is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm home, helping Calvin with his homework still, but that's about it, what's up," Olivia asked

"That bastard hasn't called or come by has he? I want to make sure he doesn't try anything with you OR Calvin," Elliot told her in a stern voice

"No I'm fine, he hasn't called and nobody's come by, so I'm guessing he was just making idle threats with no intentions of following up on them," Olivia told him

Elliot sighed in relief, "Well I'm glad, just wanting to make sure everything was ok."

"Yeah we're fine, thanks for checking on us. See you tomorrow El," Olivia said before hanging up.

She knew her partner always worried about her and now that she had a child, he had become even more protective not just over her but over Calvin as well. Olivia loved Elliot's manly instincts and how over protective he could be over Calvin, but was he really worried that Harris would come after them?

Olivia got up and went to cut the kitchen lights off and headed toward her room. She was almost in the room before she heard Calvin open his door.

"What's up sweetie?" Olivia asked concerned.

Calvin walked down the hall and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek, "Good night mom."

Olivia grinned and hugged Calvin and watched him return to his room once again. She loved that their relationship had progressed so well and that everything was finally going the way Olivia expected it to.

She closed her door and started undressing when her home phone began to ring. She walked toward it and answered. There was silence on the other end. All Olivia could make out was hard breathing but nothing else. The called ended and Olivia hung the phone up. The phone rang again and Olivia paused before answering this time.

Olivia picked up the phone, hands shaking," Who the hell is this, tell me your name!"

Deep breathing penetrated the phone waves to her ear and it sent chills down her spine.

"Is this...is this Harris?" Olivia asked feeling her body starting to stiffen and her grip tighten around the phone.

There was nothing, and then a growing laugh sounded in Olivia's ear. He took the liberty of staying quiet except when breathing or laughing. He was playing with her, toying with her for attention.

Olivia hung up the phone as thoughts filled her head completely. She quickly walked to Calvin's room and make sure he was ok before telling him not to answer the house phone no matter how many times it rings.

Calvin looked at her puzzled, but did as he was told. Calvin now became interested in this new caution Olivia was taking and wondered why she was acting so strange.

Olivia went back to her room. She finished undressing, hopped in the shower, then got out and into her bed. She needed to sleep, but her mind was keeping her up. She couldn't stop thinking about Calvin and his safety.

Olivia got back up and walked opened Calvin's door to peek in on him. He was sound asleep and looking peaceful. Olivia let out the breath that she had been holding and smiled at the relief of the sleep boy.

Olivia walked back into her room and picked up the phone to called Elliot. The phone rang three times before Elliot picked up.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Elliot asked trying not to sound so concerned.

"Elliot, promise me that whatever happens, you'll watch over Calvin," Olivia said trying to mask her fright.

Her words startled Elliot and she could hear the dread in his voice. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied as she climbed under the covers and clicked the lamp on beside her bed.

"How's Calvin?"

"He's okay, Elliot, I just checked on him." As she spoke the words she couldn't help but listen intently. She half expected to hear the sound of footsteps creaking on the hardwood floors or the deep laughter that belonged to her own personal demon.

There was nothing but the soft snoring that emitted from Calvin's room down the hall and the late night sounds of the city that never slept. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"He's fine," she told him again; reassuring herself more so than Elliot.

"I'm fine, we're both fine. I don't… I don't know why I called you even."

But Elliot refused to let it drop. "Liv, something spooked you. What the hell is going on?"

His next words were nothing more than a fierce growl. "Is Harris there with you? Is he telling you to say this shit? Just say yes or no, Liv…!"

Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot's words. "No, Elliot, no one is here with me. I just… just promise me you won't let anything bad happen to Calvin."

"Olivia, talk to me! Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing, El, I'm fine! Just promise me."

She could hear him release a frustrated breath of air. She waited on edge before he finally answered. "Fine… I promise I won't let anything happen to him or to you, okay?"

Olivia let out a breath she had been holding and smiled as if Elliot could see her. "Thank you I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe, Liv," he muttered before a tiny beep indicated he had hung up

Olivia knew that she had enemies, but they would only get her, not the one thing that mattered to her most. Olivia closed her eyes playing thoughts of her and Calvin in her head.

"Don't worry Calvin, I'll always be here for you," She said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Elliot was pacing his bedroom floor trying to figure out what the phone call from Olivia was about. He wanted to leave, go to her place, and be beside her. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe, but knowing Olivia, she wouldn't stand for it.

"Okay, I know she's lying," he thought to himself as he struggled with his instincts to protect his partner. "But she'll be pissed if I show up at her house late at night. Maybe I can go to Harris' instead… see what he did to her…"

Elliot picks up his slacks off the floor and throws them on. He quickly finds a T-shirt and his sneakers and throws those on as he heads for the door. He doesn't know what he's going to accomplish from this mission. He doesn't even know if Olivia was telling the truth and Harris honestly didn't do anything to her other then the baseless threats in the precinct. But once Elliot got there, Harris will know he picked the wrong person to mess with this time…

**************Cliffhanger! :D hope you enjoyed! Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

We (Meaning MariskaBaby92 and I) own nothing but our own people :)

En Route to Lowell Harris's Apartment, February 25, 9:47 PM,

"What if he hurt her or Calvin? Oh god what if he's with her right now?"

A million thoughts raced through Elliot's mind as he sped off towards Harris apartment, each one a thousand times appalling than the previous one. All filled with brutal violent encounters between his partner and Harris.

But what was worse than his own nightmares was knowing no matter what twisted thoughts ran through his mind, something worse could always happen to her.

Elliot sped up the car as he neared the street the demon in human form lived. He pulled up to the curb and wrenched open the door and ran over to the building where he lived, momentarily thanking himself for not remembering to pull his gloves and hat from his coat pocket as the bitter cold stung his skin for however brief he was outside.

He pushed several of the call buttons silently pleading with the residents of the building to let him in taking care enough not to press Harris' button to alert him he was coming.

A low buzzer sounded signifying the front doors had been unlocked and he hurried inside the building. He cast his eyes around the lobby for a brief moment. It was a nice apartment building that looked well taken care of with several happy looking people in the lobby. They looked as if they didn't know they had a monster living just five floors above them.

Not wasting another second on frivolous observations Elliot raced towards the elevator, his heart pounding so swiftly he thought it would burst through his chest.

He got onto the elevator and urged it to go faster as he rode it to the floor where Harris's apartment was located.

Moments later a tiny 'ding' notified Elliot that he had reached the correct floor and Elliot darted out of it. He cast a quick gaze around the hallway to make sure Harris wasn't there either.

He took only a brief moment to relax as he caught his breath as he went over to Harris' apartment. He listened intently for a second, half expecting to hear Olivia's screams coming from inside. God he wishes he remembered to bring his gun…

When he was met with nothing but what seemed to be one person moving around in the apartment Elliot took a deep breath and pounded hard on the door.

"Open up, Harris!" he barked.

There was loud rustling followed by footsteps that got closer with every step. He heard the tumblers unlock from inside and the door opened to reveal Harris, still in his CO uniform complete with his gun belt, smirking at the detective. His green eyes screamed superiority as he leaned against the door frame.

"Something I can help you with, Stabler?"

"What did you do to Olivia?" Elliot demanded wasting zero time on courtesies.

Harris's smirk grew bigger then Elliot had through possible. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a liar! What the hell did you do to her?"

Harris opened up the door and beckoned him in. "Nothing that a free man isn't allowed to do."

The two men almost seemed to size one another up. While Harris was taller than Elliot, Elliot knew he had something worth winning if this was to turn into a fight.

Not taking his eyes from the green of Harris' Elliot walked in the apartment and let his eyes wonder for a moment while a shocking realization hit him.

Harris actually kept his house… clean.

Elliot had expected take out containers and pizza boxes that would litter the stained carpeted ground along with empty beer cans. Several dirty plates and pieces of silverware stacked high at the sink with dirty clothes thrown every which way.

The realism was the complete opposite. The floor was spotless and had been vacuumed recently, a stack of clean dishes were drying in a plastic drying rack next to the sink, his furniture looked maintained and comfortable. It could have belonged to any decent human being much less the horrid monster who had ruined his best friend's life.

But what the most shocking realization of all wasn't that he lived in a nice house, but the framed picture, the only picture in the entire house it seemed, that hung proudly on the wall in the living room next to the TV. A smiling boy around seven in a little league uniform with dark brown hair and familiar green eyes…

"So," Harris said with a sneer. Elliot turned from the photo to return his gaze to Harris. "You wanna tell me what the hell you're doing here in my apartment?"

"Leave Olivia alone, do you understand me?" snarled Elliot.

Harris chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a criminal. A jury found me innocent. I'm able to do whatever the hell I want to that bitch and her son."

An indescribable burning rage filled Elliot to the brim. He clenched his fists in an attempt not to lash out at the man standing before him. His voice was nothing more than a fierce growl. "Leave her alone."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to kill you."

Harris laughed and smirked at the detective as he walked over to him. Elliot firmly stood his ground and glared furiously at him. "Trust me, f death is the punishment for what I plan to do to her, I'll gladly take it."

He closed his eyes and let out a low moan of wanting. "I'd steal the boy when he was walking home from school and use him to lure her out of her apartment. She'd come running down frantic and wouldn't see me standing in the alley. I'd knock her out and take her someplace private where we can be alone for hours and hours..."

"Shut up," Elliot growled as he began to shake.

Harris ignored his threat as he let out another moan. "I'd make the kid watch. She'll be awake for it… I'd take my time with her. Slowly rip off every piece of clothing she had… Touch her everywhere, taste every part of her… I'd make sure the bitch knew she was mine."

"Knock it off!" shouted Elliot as he pushed Harris away from him. Harris was in full on rant mode however and nothing was going to stop him. Elliot noticed a bulge grow in Harris's pants simply from talking about it.

"I'd make her take me in the mouth first… let her know who's in charge. I'd cum all over that pretty face of hers then I'd fuck her nice and hard like the little whore likes it." A truly evil sadistic grin erupted on his face. "Then after I was done with her I'd make her piece of shit son give her a good fuck too…"

"BASTARD!" Elliot roared as he leapt at the man in front of him. He crashed into Harris sending both men hurtling towards the ground.

Harris tried to get in a single hit but Elliot grabbed his wrist tightly and got in a single punch of his own.

"Fucker!" Harris snarled as he came back with another strike this time hitting Elliot square in the jaw. Elliot ignored the searing pain and grabbed Harris's other wrist to keep him from hitting him once again.

Harris forced a laugh from his throat. "You must like it rough too just like your whore of a partner!"

The detective let out a furious howl and released one of Harris's hands and hit him with all of his force he could muster. He wasn't detained for long and he used his free hand to grab his billy club from his belt. Before he knew what was happening Harris hit Elliot as hard as he could in the side with the hard piece of wood.

Elliot let out a cry of pain and fell from on top of Harris and clutched his stomach. Harris got up from the floor at once but Elliot quickly recovered and kicked Harris in the leg sending him tumbling to the ground.

Elliot reached over and snatched the club from Harris's grasp. Harris tried to reach for it but Elliot swung it and hit Harris's hand as hard as he possibly could.

Harris let out a howl of agony as he clutched his now bleeding hand. Elliot raised the club and without a moment's hesitation brought it down on Harris's head. A sickening 'thunk' echoed in the room and a sob escaped Harris as he brought his hands up to cover his head but he didn't relent.

Elliot suddenly went blind and deaf. He couldn't see or hear a single thing that was happening around him. His body seemed to slowly move back and foreword but he had no idea what he was doing with it. He felt nothing, he knew nothing…

A gray smoky haze appeared in front of him. He felt something wet cover him. He began to feel once more and he suddenly felt out of breath and tired. The sounds of the city slowly but surely came back to him and his sight began to return.

He blinked his eyes open and shut several times before his focus came back to him. When he saw the ungodly sight in front of him he gasped and collapsed on the ground beneath him.

There was Lowell Harris on the now blood soaked carpet. His head looked liked it had been smashed into the floor and blood and matter surrounded him. Elliot dropped the dented and splintered billy club onto the floor beside him as he began to shake. He let out a sob as he slowly crawled over to him, praying to God for a pulse he knew he would never find.

He killed Harris. No… he had MURDERED Harris. Elliot attacked him first Harris was just defending himself… Oh god he had actually murdered a man!

Elliot closed his eyes as he slowly stood up and wiped what he thought was sweat away from his brow with his arm, letting out a gag when he saw his arm now covered in thick dark red blood. He looked down at the body and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He would have to turn himself in.

Elliot swallowed hard as he pulled out his phone. He twisted it around in his hand for several moments before dialed '911'. He was about to press send when Kathy's ringtone erupted from it. Elliot jumped back and took several deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down before he answered.

"Now's not a good time, Kathy," Elliot muttered as he was forced to turn away from the body on the floor.

"This'll just take a second," promised Kathy. Elliot groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair, flinching when it felt like he had just stepped into the shower.

"What do you want?" he asked his ex wife.

"Let me talk, let me talk!" came the thrilled voice of his youngest daughter.

Without warning there was a small scuffle and Lizzie's voice rang merrily through the phone. "Dad, guess what?"

"What?"

"I made the lead in the school play! I'm gonna be Roxie Hart in Chicago!"

Despite the situation Elliot couldn't help but smile at the news. For weeks whenever he saw her that's all she would talk about was her audition and how nervous she was. Only after Elliot assured her several times that she would get it did she finally manage to believe his words.

"That's great, sweetie."

"I know right and guess what? Jacob Casper is gonna be Billy Flynn! He's like this super hot senior I've had a crush on for like ever! Oh god I'm like SO excited like you have like no idea! You'll be there all three nights' right?"

Elliot felt a cold sweat break out and he bit his lip. He could tell her the half truth and just tell her he wouldn't be able to make it or lie to her and tell her he would and give her a few days of hope…

"Yeah, sweetie, I promise I'll be there." Even as he said it he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.

She let out an excited squeal of joy. "Oh my god, thank you, I love you so much! Okay I gotta go rehearse my lines I love you, daddy!"

Elliot felt tears well in his eyes as he wiped them away unsure if it was the blood or his tears stinging his eyes. "I love you too, baby. Bye…"

"Bye, daddy!"

And with those words and a tiny click Lizzie hung up the phone.

Elliot let out a sob as he sank down to the floor and put his head in his hands. He was going to lose everything; his life, his pension, his family, Olivia... Oh god he was going to lose her when she needed him now more than anything all because he had gone far beyond just losing his temper.

All of a sudden a crazy idea entered his head. A crazy, wonderful idea… What if he didn't turn himself in? What if he left the body here to rot? He was a CO Captain, he had a lot of criminal enemies… surly the cops would finger one of them first. When he heard about it he would get them the best criminal defense attorney he knew and would, anonymously, give them the evidence they needed to get them off the charge but without implicating himself.

He wasn't in the system so any hairs or fibers he left wouldn't be there and as long as he didn't run his DNA for any reason there was no way of tracing them. He was wearing his winter gloves so there were no finger prints to trace back to him…

His heart began pounding hard against his chest as he looked down at the phone. Could he do it? Could he actually get away with murder? He would rub some of the blood off in the shower to make it appear he had showered completely but then he would clean himself up in the sink. Afterwards he would steal some of Harris's clothes, put his own bloody ones in two thick play plastic bags so they wouldn't leak and toss them in the dumpster near his apartment an hour away from the crime scene… By god he could pull this off!

Elliot swallowed his nerves and a slow grew on his face. Elliot Stabler was getting away with murder.

**Olivia's Apartment, 7:09 AM, February 26****th****.**

"Calvin, let's go!" Olivia shouted as she poured the milk into his cereal. "I don't wanna be late!"

"I'll be right out," Calvin muttered softly. Olivia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. God that boy was a heavy sleeper…

"Calvin, you have five minutes before I come in there with a glass of ice water!"

They both knew she would never do something that mean to him but at the same time Olivia knew that threat worked better than any amount of screaming or hollering would ever do.

Olivia chuckled to herself as she heard him shuffle out of bed and heard the faint sound of the bathroom door shutting.

"Works every time," she thought with smirk as she poured a tall glass of juice for Calvin and a hot steaming mug of coffee for herself.

Olivia had just popped the toast down in the toaster when the sound of someone knocking on her door caused her to groan in annoyance.

Why did Elliot just get the hint that nothing had happened other then the phone calls? That she could handle herself if Harris ever did show up one day?

She rolled her eyes once more as she went to the door and looked out the peephole. A quiet gasp escaped her when she saw who it was on the other end of her door.

Olivia took a step back and quickly opened the door. She was met by the stern slightly handsome face of Lieutenant Ed Tucker…

"Lieutenant Tucker, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, praying Calvin stayed in the bathroom long enough so that Tucker left before he saw him… She wasn't quite sure how IAB would react to her raising a drug addict's son.

"You need to come down to the station with me now," he told her, his deep voice sending a chill throughout her.

"I'm actually in the middle of something but I'll be happy to drop by say around nine," she offered with a smile that she hoped would prove her honesty.

The cold stern unmoving look told her it hadn't. "This can't wait," he told her as he held up the handcuffs. "You're under arrest."

Olivia's eyes widened as she took a step back away from the man in front of her. She searched his eyes for some sign of a prank but found none. "What the hell for?"

"For the murder of CO Captain Lowell Harris…"

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SVU isn't mine!**

Olivia sat in IAB interrogation room one waiting to be interrogated by Tucker for the murder of Lowell Harris.

Olivia's thoughts jumped to Sealview and the torturing she endured. She could see it all playing out in her mind, slowly. She could see the way he looked at her, the hunger in his eyes that fed his desires for her. They way he threw her on the mattress and how he loved when she fought back, which made him want her more. Then her thoughts turned to her cellmates and how lonely and miserable they were.

How they talked about their families and how much they missed them. One stuck out the most, Amber, her cell mate who had a son around the age of five. She could still hear Amber crying because she couldn't talk to her son and how miserable she was. Olivia felt her pain and thought of Calvin.

She knew that Calvin could be taken away from her and she may never see him again with a charge like this on her record. Olivia's mind quickly flashed back to this morning and wondered how she had gone from waking Calvin up for school to being accused of murder…

_"This can't wait," he told her as he held up the handcuffs. "You're under arrest."_

_Olivia's eyes widened as she took a step back away from the man in front of her. She searched his eyes for some sign of a prank but found none. "What the hell for?"_

_"For the murder of CO Captain Lowell Harris…"_

_Shock grew in her eyes as she tried to figure out why she was being accused of a murder that she damn sure didn't commit. _

"_No, there must be a mistake, I was here all night," Olivia told Tucker, hoping he would believe her. _

"_Detective Benson, I have to take you-"_

"_Olivia, what's going on?"Calvin asked from the living room startling Olivia and Tucker. _

_Olivia quickly turned her attention to Calvin. If there was a time she didn't need Tucker around, it was right now. Though she knew she should have told them the moment Calvin had came into her care, no one at IAB knew that Vivian had left Calvin in Olivia's custody. _

_She knew that they wouldn't hesitate to take him away from her and right now the custody arrangement was the last thing she needed Tucker to know about. Nobody knew about Calvin except for co-workers and Tucker was the last person who needed to know. _

_Olivia turned to Calvin, ushering him back into his room but Tucker's voice stopped them. _

"_Who is this, Detective," Tucker asked in a stern voice. _

"_Someone I'm-"_

"_I'm Calvin, I'm living with Olivia," Calvin blurted out before Olivia had a chance to stop him._

_Olivia looked to see the change on Tucker's face and knew she had some explaining to do. _

"_I was working on a case and I met a woman name Vivian, she left me temporary custody over Calvin when she disappeared," Olivia explained to Tucker with a shaky voice. _

_Her hands were trembling and her throat was dry as she waited for Tucker's response. She knew what Tucker was capable of and this wasn't looking too good. _

_Tucker's attitude changed completely. He looked from Olivia to Calvin then back to Olivia and shook his head. He was in complete shock. He ran his hand down his face as he started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he was going to do with the small boy he hadn't factored in the equation._

_Olivia told Calvin to collect his things so they could go. Olivia started putting on her coat and grabbed her keys, when she felt a grip on her arm. _

"_You aren't going anywhere and I'm calling ACS to come and get him," Tucker snapped at her as his eyes pierced holes through her. _

_Calvin came back out and ran to Olivia as he told Tucker to let her go. Calvin clung to Olivia as Tucker tried grabbing him but failed. _

"_Just let him stay with me," Olivia pleaded as she tightened her grip around Calvin._

_Her voice was strained and a batch of tears ran down her face. She gripped Calvin tight in her arms once more, pleading with Tucker to let him stay with her. _

"_No! I wanna stay with Olivia, she loves me!" Calvin hollered as tears streamed his face._

_Tucker let go of Calvin and decided if he would get more out of the both of them if he let them stay together and come down to IAB. _

"_Meet me at IAB and no funny business or you'll never see him again, got me Detective?" Tucker said before walking down the hallway towards the stairs. _

Olivia came back to reality as Tucker walked in the door. She was nervous as hell and couldn't help this uncontrollable feeling she was having. Although she knew she was innocent, something told her that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Detective, do you understand why you're here," asked Tucker before he sat down.

Olivia looked at him to study him. She wasn't sure how Tucker was going to play this, but she had to be ready for anything.

Olivia crossed her hands together before responding to his question, "Yes, you think I murdered Lowell Harris."

"Correct yes, where were you last night between nine forty-five and eleven o'clock last night," Tucker asked as he started to question her.

"I was in bed, asleep," Olivia replied knowing no one could back it up.

"Is there anyone who can corroborate your story Detective," Tucker asked with the same collected composure as before.

Olivia look in a breath and replied, "No one except Calvin, but he was asleep by nine."

Tucker's facial expression had changed and so had his composure. He knew as well as Olivia that her story wasn't solid which left more questions unanswered and a more plausible reason for her to have kill Harris.

Tucker stared at her for a minute before continuing with the questioning, "So you had plenty of time to leave your apartment without anyone knowing, kill Harris, and return home in time to never get caught."

Olivia shook her head and said, "No, I was talking to Detective Stabler, you can check my phone records to be sure."

"You could've called him then went and killed Harris," Tucker argued.

Olivia sat back in her chair and tried to breathe. She was sure someone was setting her up like before, so why couldn't Tucker see it. Did he hate their department that bad that he would rather jam up a good cop rather than figure out the truth?

"May I call my Captain and let him know I'm down here," Olivia asked frustrated because they were treating her like a criminal.

Tucker stood up and opened the door for Olivia. He took her down the hall and into his office to use the phone.

Olivia dialed Cragen's number and waited as the phone began to ring.

"Cragen," Cragen said into the receiver.

"Captain, we have a problem," Olivia told him trying not to sound worried.

Cragen sat up in his chair as he listened to Olivia. His face turned white and his hands felt clammy as one of his best detectives told him she was being interrogated by IAB for the murder of Lowell Harris.

Cragen's breaths got shorter as he told Olivia everything would be ok, "Don't worry, this is all under control."

"Thanks Captain," Olivia told him before hanging up.

She knew Cragen and the team would do all they could to get her out of this mess. Her life, career, everything rode on this issue and she had to get cleared.

**1-6 Precinct 9:30am**

Cragen got off the phone with Olivia and rushed out into the bullpen to talk to the guys. They were going to flip their shit once they found Olivia was being held up in IAB.

"Munch, Fin, Stabler, we have to talk, IAB has Olivia down at their station trying to file charges against her for the murder of Lowell Harris," Cragen explained.

The guys exchanged expressions as terror, fear, and revenged ran through their veins. If IAB had a problem with one of their own, they were going to find out why. They knew that messing with Olivia was the worst thing they could be doing right now and they would pay once the guys got their hands on them.

Although everyone was pissed, Elliot couldn't help but feel guilty. His heartbeat had sped up as he thought about Olivia and what he had done to her. She was sitting down at IAB for his stupid actions and over-driven attitude. He had put the love of his life in danger and he was lost to what he could do to save her without getting himself in trouble.

"We gotta get her out of there and fast," Fin said.

"How are we going to do that, you know they are locked down over there," Munched replied.

Elliot rubbed his face and sat down to go through his phone contacts. He knew the one person to call. He had to put his feeling aside and help his partner.

"Trevor Langan? It's Elliot Stabler, I need your help," Elliot told him.

"What can I do for you Stabler," Trevor asked with announce.

"Olivia is down at IAB, they're trying to pin a trumped up murder charge on her and I want you to defend her and get her out of this mess," Elliot explained trying to sound pissed at how Trevor was acting.

"They did what?" Trevor asked astounded.

"They are trying to accuse her of murder," Elliot told him.

"I'm leaving now, I'll call you once I get down there and talk to her about the situation," Trevor told Elliot before hanging up.

Elliot knew all of this was his fault, but what was he suppose to do. He sat at his desk with his face in his hands, racking his brain over the situation. He had a family at home, he needed to support, he couldn't tell the police he had done it and risk everything, but he couldn't have his partner taking the fall for his belligerent actions.

Things looked absolutely hopeless….

**Well, well, well let's hope Trevor can help. Reviews!**


End file.
